Retsu Kaioh
Retsu Kaioh - '(烈 海王) wojownik chińskich sztuk walk z Chin. Jedna z głównych postaci z seri Baki The Grappler. O nim Jego dawne imię brzmiało Retsu Shaorin. Jest dumnym i pewnym siebie wojownikiem o pokornej minie. Wygląd Retsu ma czarne włosy, które zawsze są zawiązane w warkocz. Jest bardzo muskularny i ma ciemną karnację. Historia 'Baki the Grappler Przeszłość Retsu uczył się sztuk walk w Bailin Temple. Podczas swoich dni treningu nazywał się Shaoron Retsu. Pewnego dnia zabroniono mu wziąć udział w teście na tytuł Kaioh. Tytuł ten przyznawany jest tylko najlepszym wojownikom chińskich sztuk walk. Retsu został zamknięty w celi, którą broniło sześciu uzbrojonych strażników, ale uwolnił się stamtąd, pobił strażników i pojawił się na teście. Wściekły Retsu zapytał dlaczego nie pozwolono mu wziąć udziału w teście. Jego mistrz, Kaioh Ryu, zaprowadził go do miejsca, w którym znajdował się wielki tunel. Ryu opowiedział mu o człowieku, który wykopał ten tunel własnoręcznie w ciągu jednej nocy. Jak się później okazało, człowiekiem tym był Kaioh Dorian. Retsu uważał, że zabroniono mu wziąć udział w teście ze względu na swoje łajdactwo, ale Ryu wytłumaczył mu, że nie może zostać Kaioh ze względu na za słabe umiejętności. Prawda jest taka, że Retsu już wtedy posiadał wielkie umiejętności w chińskich sztukach walki, a Kaioh Ryu prawdopodobnie chciał go tylko jeszcze bardziej zmotywować. Po tym wydarzeniu Retsu prawdopodobnie zaczął jeszcze ciężej ćwiczyć. Na przykład, został znany z tego, że przy pomocy dłoni i stóp wyrzeźbił z kamienia idealnie okrągłą kulę. Któregoś dnia podczas treningu w świątyni, Retsu zabił swojego sparingpartnera. Być może to dlatego zaczął być trzymany w celi, ale nigdy to nie zostało powiedziane wprost. Ostatecznie jakimś sposobem Retsu zyskał tytuł Kaioh. W anime zostało powiedziane, że Ryu nadał mu ten tytuł nie tylko dlatego, że uznał jego umiejętności za wystarczająco dobre, ale też ze względu na sugestię od Kaioh Doriana. Saga maksymalnego turnieju Retsu po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serii jako uczestnik maksymalnego turnieju w podziemnej arenie. Zaczepia w szatni Katsumiego Orochi i każe mu przyznać, że karate jest słabszym stylem walki od chińskiego kempo. Retsu czuje się obrażony, że karateka uważa się za lepszego niż 4000-letnie chińskie sztuki walki, na bazie których powstało karate. Katsumi mówi mu, że nigdy w życiu by czegoś takiego nie przyznał i proponuje, aby po prostu obaj sprawdzili kto jest silniejszy tu i teraz. Napiętą sytuację przerywa Sergei Taktaroff, rosyjski zawodnik sambo, który ma być pierwszym przeciwnikiem Retsu w turnieju. Taktaroff mówi chińskiemu wojownikowi, że to on zamierza go pokonać w walce. Kiedy zaczyna się oficjalny pojedynek pomiędzy Retsu a Taktaroffem, okazuje się że Rosjanin nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce. Retsu kończy pojedynek swoją specjalną techniką o nazwie "Obracający się lotos" i skręca Rosjaninowi kark. W kolejnej rundzie turnieju, przeciwnikiem Retsu jest Mount Toba, gigantyczny wojownik będący gwiazdą pro wrestlingu. Toba próbuje swoich sztuczek podczas walki oraz swojego słynnego rzutu ciałem. Niestety Retsu od razu dostrzega słaby punkty giganta i uszkadza mu kolano, a Mount Toba postanawia się poddać. W trzeciej rundzie turnieju, Retsu mierzy się z Katsumi Orochi, karateką z którym już wcześniej miał na pieńku. Młody cud Karate Shinshinkai jest bardzo pewny siebie i postanawia od samego początku użyć swojej specjalnej techniki o nazwie Cios Macha. Powoli zbliża się do Retsu, który jest przygotowany na kontratak. Ich pojedynek kończy się niespodziewanie szybko, ponieważ Retsu wyprzedza Cios Macha i korzysta z techniki o nazwie Sunkei. Technika ta polega na wyprowadzeniu potężnego ciosu z odległości jednego cala. Katsumi Orochi przyjmuje uderzenie, które wystrzeliwuje go w stronę publiczności. Młody karateka podnosi się i wraca półprzytomny na środek ringu. Retsu tłumaczy mu, że jego karate jest niekompletną sztuką walki i nie ma szans na zwycięstwo z chińskim kempo. Potem Retsu odwraca się i wychodzi z ringu, a Katsumi kompletnie traci przytomność i upada na kolana. W półfinałach przeciwnikiem Retsu jest Baki Hanma, młody czempion podziemnej areny i syn Yujiro Hanmy, najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie. Przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku, ojciec Bakiego spotyka się z Retsu i ostrzega go przed siłą swojego syna, a także śmieje się z chińskiego wojownika, twierdząc że obawia się on Bakiego. Retsu się wścieka. W końcu pojedynek się rozpoczyna i okazuje się, że Baki porządnie przygotowywał się do tej walki, analizując ruchy Retsu. W pewnym momencie bitwy Baki używa nawet techniki Obracającego się lotosu. Retsu próbuje zastosować Sunkei, ale Baki wymyślił jak zneutralizować siłę uderzenia Sunkei, dzięki czemu udaje mu się przetrwać to specjalne uderzenie. Retsu zaczyna korzystać ze swojej specjalnej techniki potężnych stóp i dominuje w pojedynku. Ostatecznie jednak Baki wpada w dziwnie złowrogi nastrój, co Yujiro na widowni nazywa obudzeniem się w nim "krwi Hanma". Baki wygrywa walkę i prawie skręca Retsu kark. 'Baki' Saga najgroźniejszych skazańców Kaioh Retsu spotyka się z Katsumi Orochi w dojo Shinshinkai. Odbywają tam krótki sparing, który po chwili przerywają, a Katsumi zaczyna opowiadać uczniom Shinshinkai o tym jak został pokonany przez Retsu. Obaj wojownicy mają teraz już do siebie inny stosunek niż na maksymalnym turnieju i nie są do siebie nastawieni złowrogo. Po chwili do dojo niespodziewanie wkracza Amerykanin o imieniu Dorian, jeden z pięciu skazańców, którzy uciekli z więzienia i przybyli do Tokio w poszukiwaniu porażki. Dorian zaczyna brutalną walkę z Katsumim i pokonuje go. Gdy próbuje opuścić dojo, Retsu zatrzymuje go i wyzywa na pojedynek. Wtedy Dorian używa swojej sztuczki i podpala Retsu. Chińskiemu wojownikowi ostatecznie nie dzieje się krzywda, ale Dorian ucieka z dojo. Później Retsu przybywa do podziemnej areny wraz z Doppo, Hanayamą, Bakim i Shibukawą. Spotykają się tam z pięcioma skazańcami i ustalają wojnę pomiędzy jedną a drugą stroną. Po wyjściu z areny, Retsu próbuje ponownie rzucić wyzwanie Dorianowi, ale uprzedza go Doppo Orochi i atakuje skazańca z zaskoczenia, a chiński wojownik ogląda ich pojedynek. W domu Tokugawy odbywa się spotkanie z pięcioma głównymi wojownikami. Posiedzenie przerywa Dorian, który pojawia się z zaskoczenia i próbuje podpalić dom, ale zaraz za nim do pomieszczenia wchodzi Katsumi Orochi, który pragnie odwetu na Dorianie i ostatecznie to on go podpala. Retsu przygląda się leżącemu Dorianowi z poparzonym ciałem i zauważa, że Amerykanin wcale nie stracił przytomności. Retsu atakuje kopnięciem leżącego Doriana, aby udowodnić to, że wcale nie został jeszcze pokonany. Ostatecznie zagmatwana sytuacja kończy się na tym, że Dorian rzuca granat i powoduje eksplozję w domu właściciela podziemnej areny, ale nikt nie ginie. Umiejętności Retsu Kaioh to wojownik chińskiego kenpo. Trenował w swojej świątyni. Jego mistrz to Ryu Kaioh. Retsu ma ogromne umiejętności w sztukach walki, to jeden z niewielu wojowników swojego stylu, którzy posiadają rangę wielkiego mistrza "Kaioh". Kategoria:Postacie